1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a motion adaptive image processing apparatus and a method thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a motion adaptive image processing apparatus which calculates a weight to perform motion adaptive image processing based on a variance of pixel values of neighboring pixels of a target pixel, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a motion detection method uses a difference between pixels values of two images of previous and next fields with respect to a current field. If the difference between the pixel values of the two images is large, a motion is significant, and if the difference is small, the motion is trivial. However, an image may include a plurality of high-frequency components, such as an edge, or a noise may occur in the image. In this case, a significant motion is detected even if the image has no actual motion.
Since the motion in the image is not accurately detected, a motion adaptive image processing is not properly performed. Performing the motion adaptive image processing improperly degrades quality of the image.